An angel by his side
by ZukoxKatara4ever
Summary: John Cena was injured by Randy Orton and a certain diva stays by his side.
1. Chapter 1

Torrie sighed and laid on her bed in the hotel room. "Time to watch Randy Rko John." She hated it but she promised to keep her composure even if she was alone. She turned on the tv in the hotel room and turned it to Raw. She let out a sharp breath as she watched the screen. Torrie kept on taking deep breaths until she saw Randy Orton Rko John on the announcers's table. She let out a small cry and ran into the hall and catch the elevator. Torrie ran outside and caught a cab.

"Where to?" He asked looking at her.

"To where ever Raw is being taped." Torrie said running her hands through her light blonde hair.

"We're here ma'am." He said.

"Here." She handed him a twenty and ran out of the cab to see a ambulance and John Cena being carried on a stretcher.

"Wait!" She cried out running towards them. Torrie made it and one of the paramedics walked over to her.

"Are you his girlfriend?" He asked and waited for an answer.

"No I'm a friend though." She told him, walking over to an unconscious John.

"Hi baby. I know you can't hear me but I just wanted to let you know I'm gonna stay with you until you get better." She talked softly in a sweet voice. Another paramedic asked her if she were riding with John.

"Yeah. I am." She got on the ambulance and sat next to John. Torrie got out her cell phone and called Mickie James.

"Mick, can you watch Chloe?" She asked in a hushed whisper.

"What's going on?" She asked.

"I'm riding in a ambulance with John." She whispered back.

"Alright. Just be careful. Don't fall in love with him. You are on different brands and you know you won't talk in person until Pay-Per-Views." Mickie warned. Torrie was already sure she had fallen in love with him.

"Miss Wilson we're here." She nodded.

"Mickie I gotta go we're at the hospital." She ended the call and followed the men to where they were bringing John.

"What are the doctors gonna do to him?" She asked, she was nervous as hell and she was tired.

"They're gonna run some test and keep him in for a few days." The paramedic in the back replied.

"Ok." She replied. She followed where they went until they stopped.

Yeah I know short chapter. I suddenly got the idea while I was working my crappy job lol. Reviews are welcome.


	2. A new feeling for them

Torrie waited in the waiting room for as long as she could bear. She called her current boyfriend Dave Batista. "Hi Dave." She whispered to him.

"Torrie where are you?" He asked, pacing around the hotel room.

"At the hospital." She mumbled back.

"What are you doing there?! And this late" He said back to her.

"I'm waiting for John." Torrie said running a hand through her hair.

"Why are you there instead of here?" He asked.

"John's a good friend." She replied back to him.

"Torrie this can't go on any longer. I know you are a good friend of John but, you're my girlfriend. You should be worrying about me." He said to her. "It's over." He said quietly to her.

"Your making a mistake. You'll never get me back." She whispered harshly hanging up the phone.

"Miss Wilson? You can see Mr. Cena now." A nurse said to her. She smiled and thanked the kind nurse. Torrie walked into John's room to see him sleeping deeply.

"Hi, baby." She whispered softly running her hand over his check.

"I know you can't here me but Dave broke it off with me. He thought you were to important to me. He got jealous that's all." She whispered. "You were doing great in the ring. Randy was doing everything in his power to hurt you." She whispered sadly.

"T...T...Torrie." He mumbled.

"Yeah I'm here John. How are you feeling?" She asked. Torrie was happy that he was slowly waking up.

"Like Hunter's sledgehammer and I collided. Why does my right arm hurt so much?" He asked groaning in pain when he tried to lift it.

"Honey, don't do that. You were rko'ed on the announcers's table." She explained carefully.

"Oh. I thought you were on Smackdown," He said to her. "Weren't you?" He asked.

"Yes I am. I rushed to the arena just as you were being loaded on the ambulance." She explained.

"Oh. Well what other matches were there?" He asked.

"Um. I don't remember. I think Jeff against Umaga. And another night of Regal slaughtering his name." They laughed as a doctor came in.

"Torrie I could hear you while you thought I was asleep. Sorry about you and Dave." He said to her as she kissed his check.

"Bye honey. I'll be back in the morning. I have to sleep." She yawned and left the hospital. As she sat in the cab she thought about what a big hole in her heart there was after Dave broke up with her.

"Thank you sir." She handed him a ten and walked into the hotel and caught an elevator. As she went into her room she put her hair up and cried. "Dave I hate you." She sobbed and crawled into a ball on the bed. She stopped crying as she felt warmth. She turned and saw John sitting next to her.

"How'd you get out of the hospital?" She asked.

"They said it wasn't bad maybe two weeks of rest and I'd be fine."

"Ok, will you stay with me John? I don't wanna be alone." She asked him. John nodded and kissed her head, and cradled her.

Haha that was terrible. Go on and review I appreciate it. I wanna thank Jorrieprincess and

Cait for reviewing my story. Ya'll rock! Love Emily


End file.
